


Will you love me or will you still hate me?

by czennieforall



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, High School, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czennieforall/pseuds/czennieforall
Summary: Chenle and Jisung are childhood friends but one time Chenle tries to woo himself to Jisung, Jisung doesn't know how to give it back. And everything went down.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le





	Will you love me or will you still hate me?

"Welcome back Chenle!" said by Chenle who just landed at Seoul. No one came to fetch him. You know, no one will try to fetch someone who is not like his orientation. He reveal himself 4 years ago as a gay to his family as they saw him crying after talking to Jisung. Well Jisung, his childhood friend slash childhood crush does not like to talk to him anymore after he confess.

He call a cab and give his address to the driver to take him to his new apartment. Yes, his parents don't want to talk to him but they still care. They still give him everything he wants but they still pursuade Chenle to change his mind be a straight guy.

Jisung, on the other hand didn't know what will happen next. Chenle is helping the driver to put his baggage outside the cab. Jisung saw it and try to helps but he still don't know who is the boy until

"Thank you for helping.Btw,I'm Chenle" after Jisung hear the name of the boy he run and run until he stop and feel his heart as it beats a lot. 

"Why did he run away from me?" Chenle asks himself. But then, he keep it aside and open his new apartment and bring his baggage.

After bringing all his things inside the apartment he immediately lay in his bed and check his mail(s).

From: SM University

We are gladly to announce that you, Zhong Chenle who have a transferee queries to our school is officially done and you can come to our school to get your schedule and uniform. We are happy and excited to give you 101% of our service.  
Thank you very much.

Chenle checks the time and he sees that it is already 3pm. He immediately bring his self to the bathroom so that he can go to SMU Mall to buy grocery and school supplies.

Jisung still can't believe what happened,Chenle his childhood friend is back. While walking home, he can't get out of his head Chenle's face, the cute eyes,his cheeks when he smile looks like a cat,his sweet voice, and lastly the face he give when Jisung run for his life.

Chenle on his way to the mall meet someone. Uncle Jeno and Uncle Jaemin, his favorite uncle(s). They are the one who pursued Chenle to go back to Seoul and his neighbor.

"Chenle my baby~ how are you?I'm so we can't fetch you at the airport you know we are busy with the adopting papers of your soon to be nephew." Jaemin. Chenle miss this two because they always talk using facetime. They baby him so much. Whenever this two go to Shanghai they always stay at Chenle's apartment. Jaemin cook Chenle's food while Jeno drop and fetch Chenle at his school.

"Nephew? When?How?What?Who?" Chenle asks. They didn't tell him this one but he also feel excited knowing to have a nephew.

"His name is Yangyang. His 3 years old. Don't worry we will bring you next time to the orphanage"-Jeno.

"So where are you going baby? Why don't you do it tomorrow you are already exhausted from your flight. Let's eat I will cook for you."Jaemin

"I'm going to the mall because school is coming and I don't have supplies for school and also groceries."Chenle

"Okay.Don't worry we will help you for that tomorrow let's eat first and you rest. I don't want you to get sick because you're exhausted.Okay?"Jaemin

"Okay.Iloveyou both"Said by chenle who also hugs and cling to the couple.

Jisung who witness what's happening in front of him walk faster so that they can't see him.But because of his luck, they call him and invite to eat with them.

"Jisung,my other baby. Chenle is here, let's celebrate your bestfriend is here. I will cook.Come on!" Said by Jaemin who look excited because his two babies are here. But,Jeno who knows what really happen between the two try to give Jisung excuse.

"Hon, Jisung looks like his exhausted. I think he needs to go home so that he can already rest. I can deliver him some of the food you will going tk cook. Let's invite him next time." Jeno says while looking at Jisung who try to give a exhausted look.

"Okay.But next time Jisung.Okay?" Jaemin is not that slow to understand what Jeno is trying to say but from the looks of Jisung and Chenle who looks like awkward he give Jisung his assuring smile so that Jisung will start his walk to his apartment.

Jisung answer "okay" and on his way to his apartment who already feel relieved is stop from his walk when Chenle call him.


End file.
